


Impostor Syndrome

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual David, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No actual smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: Gwen is nervous about writing for a nsfw fanzine with a bunch of talented contributors, and David offers to take a look at what she's writing.
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Impostor Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm really attached to this ace headcanon. And to this ship.

Gwen groaned at the glaring screen of her laptop, shutting her tired eyes and letting her head fall back against the old sofa chair. After hours of reading and editing and _loathing_ her own writing, she was in desperate need of a break. But she had a deadline to fulfill, and she didn't feel anywhere close to finished.

That was when she heard a voice in her ear.

"Is something wrong?"

Gwen yelped and immediately slammed her laptop shut, scowling at the man on the armrest of her chair. "David! What the fuck!"

"Sorry, love," David said with a sheepish smile. "You seemed really upset. I was worried."

Gwen sighed, her expression softening. "No, it's okay. I'm just stressed."

She scooted over so he could sit next to her on the seat cushion. He put an arm around her as he did, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is this about that zine you got accepted to?" David asked.

"Yeah. I mean, the writers for it are so talented! I've been reading some of their works for _years_."

"But you're talented too, Gwen! Why, you'd have to be, or you wouldn't have been chosen!"

She lifted her head. "But that's the thing! When I post my fanfics online, it's like, no big deal. It's just one fic among so many others. But now people are actually expecting things from me and the first people who read it are gonna be writers I look up to and I just know they're gonna hate it and judge me and never wanna read anything I write ever again and-" She stopped to gasp for breath and ended up hyperventilating.

"Gwen, it's okay," David said, taking her hands in his own. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. You can do this. I know you can."

Gwen's breathing gradually returned to normal, and she laid her forehead against David's. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I think I just need a break. So I can come back to it with fresh eyes."

"You know, you could have _me_ read it."

"You?" Gwen sat up, confused. 

"You said you're afraid of the other writers judging you, right? But you know I would never think less of you. You're amazing, and nothing I read can convince me otherwise."

Gwen smiled, but then she remembered the nature of this fanzine. "Okay, yeah, but… this particular zine is kinda… eheh, well…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's smut. It's all just a bunch of smut."

"Smut?"

"Yeah, you know. Porn?"

"Oh." David blinked at her. "Is that all?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Come on, Gwen. You know I'm well aware of your, ah, less wholesome activities."

Gwen smirked. "That's one way to put it. I guess I just figured it might make you uncomfortable, since you're asexual."

"Well… how should I put this? I'm uncomfortable with being a participant, but I'm not bothered by the _idea_ of sex. So I'll gladly read what you wrote, if you want me to."

"Mm… all right. But if you wanna stop reading at any point, just stop. I'll be fine. And don't judge me if it's a little… _weird_ , okay?"

David smiled. "No judgement. I promise."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled briefly before reopening her laptop to scroll to the top of the file.

"Here," she said, turning her laptop toward him.

She watched David's face anxiously as he read her fic. His expression remained blank for most of it, but she took satisfaction in every little twitch of the corner of his mouth. Her nerves slowly faded away with each one.

When David finally got to the end, a wide smile stretched across his face before he turned to look at her, and she was proud to have elicited the exact reaction she'd wanted.

"Gwen, this is great! I don't know the characters, but I think you did a great job conveying personality in their actions and dialogue. And the build up to them… you know… felt really natural!"

Gwen blushed. "You really think so?"

"Of course! It's no wonder you were chosen!"

He pulled her into a too-tight hug, and Gwen let him indulge for a moment before gently pushing him away.

"All right, no need to get carried away," she said. Summoning up a bit of courage, she added, "Do you, uh, have any constructive criticism?"

"Hm…" He took a moment to think. "Well, some of the characters' inner thoughts get kinda repetitive. And you might wanna split up some of the longer paragraphs so the important details don't get lost."

"Mhmm." Gwen's fingers moved swiftly against her keyboard, taking note of everything David was saying.

"But overall it's great!"

Gwen smiled, closing her laptop and setting it aside. "Thanks, David. Really, it means a lot."

"Anytime."

He kissed her forehead, and she knew that no matter what worries floated around her mind, she could get through anything. _They_ could get through anything. And they always did.


End file.
